Diskussion:Erster Todesstern/Legends
UQ-Box Ich denke die Ungenügend Quellen-Box ist durchaus berechtigt, denn aus den Filmen gehen die hier genannten Details doch gar nicht hervor. Woher sind also diese Informationen? --Anakin 17:12, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) :Da geb ich dir recht Anakin, also ich frage mich wo er die infos von den Wissenschaftlern und den jeweiligen planeten von denen sie kamen her hat. Das kam ind Versionen die ich von Episode III und IV gesehen hab nicht vor. Boba 17:21, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Jo, da stimme ich zu. Voralledem kann ich mich nicht entsinnen, das darin vorkommt, wie viel Mann Besatzung auf ihm stationiert waren oder wie groß er war. Die einzige Größenangabe kam von Han Solo als er ihn mit einem Mond verwechselte Jango 17:28, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Fragwürdigkeiten Also ich finden den Aufklärungstext in Ordnung und sehr informativ, kann eigentlich stehen bleiben. Aber wenn du anderer Meinung bist, Jango, kanst du es ja hier sagen :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:13, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du meinst, dass es stehen bleiben kann. Aber trotzdem würde ich doch eher für eine Diskussion bitten, da es ja von einem nicht registrierten Benutzer ist. Nicht das ich was gegen nichtregistrierte Benutzer hab, aber die was zu fragen ist so schwer. Jango 19:18, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, du hast Recht, aber einige umstrittene Punkte gibt es wirklich und es ist hilfreich, wenn der Artikel auch über sowas informiert. Der Text ist gut, Argumente begründet, nachvollziehbar und – das Wichtigste – mit Quellen belegt. So ist eigentlich gut. Mal schauen, was die anderern sagen werden... ;) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:24, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Jo ich halt mich da aber erstmal raus bin gerade mit was anderem beschäftigt Jango Zitat Mir ist während der Überarbeitung eingefallen, dass in Episode IV, als Leia gefangen genommen wurde, etaws gesagt wird wie (ich glaube es war Tarkin): "Es ist Zeit, die Feuerkraft dieser Station zu demonstrieren!" Könnte jemand vielleicht den genauen Wortlaut herausfinden? Das Zitat wäre nämlich eine schöne Bereicherung, im Voraus schonmal Danke. Gruß Kyle 19:10, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe gerade nachgeschaut "Es ist der Augenblick um die Feuerkraft dieser Station zu demonstrieren, Kurs auf Alderaan!" zu so einem Offizier der Tarkin sagt dass alles fertig ist. Dark Lord Disku 10:38, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) Klasse, vielen Dank! Gruß Kyle 10:52, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Np, einfach fragen! Dark Lord Disku 10:57, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) Ich weiß, kenne dich ja nicht seit gestern. :) Mein Problem ist halt, dass unser Videorecorder verreckt ist, und ich die Klassische nur auf VSH habe... -.- Kyle 11:46, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Das ist bitter... dann kannst du ruhig öfter fragen ;-) Dark Lord Disku 15:17, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) PS: Das gleiche ist bei meinem Episode I Film^^. Das hab ich auf DVD - einfach fragen. :) Kyle 16:01, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Was meinst du warum ich dich bei Jar Jar so oft gefragt hab? :-) Dark Lord Disku 16:06, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) Ist mir schon klar, das sollte nur ein Anschnitt auf dein "Np, einfach fragen!" sein. :) Kyle 16:31, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Achja...ich hoffe da kommen noch Bilder rein!? Dark Lord Disku 22:00, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) Soviel wie nötig. ;) Gruß Kyle 23:21, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Dann ist gut. Bei Bildern kannste da auch mich fragen. Dark Lord Disku 23:26, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) PS:Stell mal deine Zeit eine Stunde zurück wegen WInterzeit. Exzellent-Abstimmung November 2007 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 4.11. bis zum 18.11.2007 * : Man hey! Ich würde dir ja applaudieren, Kyle, aber du würdest es eh nicht hören :) Ist der Artikel genial! Ich habe ihn mir durchgelesen und finde diese Detailverliebtheit, Genauigkeit, Ausführlichkeit und diese wohlwollende Sprache schlichtweg beeindruckend. Das lässt sich alles prima lesen und... ja genial einfach! Danke Kyle für dieses wunderbare Stück Star Wars. So eine Insider-Zusammenfassung über diese Raumstation ist wohl nur hier vorzufinden. Dieser Artikel darf am besten nicht mehr geändert werden, er muss es nicht. Ich würde sagen... er ist fertig und verdient exzellent :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:47, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Obwohl ich selbst die Abschnitte "Bau" und "Entwicklung" geschrieben habe, will ich hier trotzdem pro geben! Was Kyle aus meiner Lieblingsmassenvernichtungswaffe gemacht hat, ist genial! All die technischen Details sind wunderbar zusammengefasst und geschrieben worden und die Infos sind gewaltig! Unbedingt exzellent! Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 00:52, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) :*Ach, du hast auch was geschrieben! Cool, dann gilt mein Lob natürlich auch dir... Teamarbeit ist echt klasse, und es lohnt sich wie man sieht :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:55, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::*Ach was! Kyle hat die ganze Arbeit gemacht, ich hab nur zwei kleinere Absätze ergänzt. Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 01:04, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::*Jeder Beitrag ist wichtig, Dennis, und ich bin dir für deinen dankbar. Gruß Kyle 10:28, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Mehr fällt mir dazu nicht mehr ein. Exzellent! MfG - Cody 10:33, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Da kann man wirklich nicht mehr viel sagen. Einfach exzellent ! -- Andro 10:57, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) **Stimme Ungültig keine 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum --Modgamers 11:02, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Was sonst? Aber ich werde heute im Laufe des Tages mal schauen, ob ich nicht noch ein paar hübsche Bilder zur ultimativen Superwaffe auftreiben kann, damit der Artikel wahrlich exzellent wird. 11:40, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) * :Wirklich exzellent!Adi Sei 17:42, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) * :Sehr schöner und ausführlicher Artikel wusste gar nich dass wir ne Infobox über Raumstaionen haben. Darth Nihilus 66 18:08, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Vorher mäßiger Artikel über ein Vehikel oder ähnliches + Kyle + etwas Mut und selbstvertrauen = mit die besten Artikel in der Jedipedia Dark Lord Disku 20:07, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Da stimm ich zu!--Yoda41 Admin 20:20, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Sehr schöner Artikel --Modgamers 19:22, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) * :Wahrhaft exzellent. Adi Sei 09:28, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Kyle, du hast mit diesem Artikel eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass der 1. Platz unseres Gewinnspiels zum 30-jährigen Jubiläum von Star Wars den richtigen Gewinner fand. Vielen Dank für diese große Leistung und Bereicherung. Premia Admin 23:40, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) Mit 11 Fürstimmen und keiner Gegenstimme trägt dieser Artikel ab sofort den Status Exzellent. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle Beteiligten! Premia Admin 17:33, 19. Nov. 2007 (CET) Episode 3 Ist eigentlich in Episode 3 der Todestern oder der Prototyp vom Todessten zu sehen? Weil normalerweise baut man ja zuerst den Prototpy. Gruß Darth Schorsch 17:38, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ich denke, dass das der Prototyp des Todessterns ist (wie du schon sagst, muss ja erst mal dieser gebaut werden); sicher bin ich aber nicht. – Andro Disku 19:49, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ich wäre mir da nicht zu sicher - wie wir ja aus Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader wissen, wurden schon im gleichen Jahr Wookiee-Sklaven nach Despayre verschifft, wo de facto der Todesstern gebaut wurde. 20:12, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Nun ja, die Wookiees wurden zuerst in den Schlund gebracht, wo man sie ja dann ebenfalls einsetzte. Später hat man sie auf Despayre eingesetzt, deshalb passt das chronoligsch schon oder spricht Dunkler Lord schon von Despayre? Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 00:12, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich denke, es ist der richtige Todesstern, da der Prototyp erst später gebaut wurde, nachzulesen hier und auf Prototyp des Todessterns. Anoon Bondara 18:17, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) Durchmesser He Little Ani warum hast du meine Änderung wieder rückgänig gemacht? Auf Todesstern in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com steht das der Durchmesser 120km beträgt und im Fact File stehts auch. Gruß Darth Schorsch 20:20, 11. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Die Angaben sind aber generell widersprüchlich, wie auch im Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen beschrieben wird. Außerdem hast du keine Quelle angeben. Statt in die Zeile Zusammenfassung „Durchmesser korrigiert“ zu schreiben, solltest du diese Zeile nutzen, um deine Infos mit Quellen zu belegen. Ferner wäre deine Änderungen in der Infobox nicht mit dem restlichen Text des Artikel übereinstimmend, da bereits im ersten Abschnitt ebenfalls von 160km die Rede ist. Entweder es wird komplett im Artikel geändert, oder wir nehmen mit der Klarstellung im Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen Vorlieb, was wir sowieso tun müssen, da die Angaben in verschiedenen Quellen wie gesagt widersprüchlich sind. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:31, 11. Feb. 2008 (CET) Crew Ich war jetzt so frech und hab die ungefähr Zeichen mal weg gemacht. Macht einfach keinen Sinn bis auf einen Mann genaue Zahlen zu haben und dann ein ~ davor zu hauen. Schliesslich wird in den Nachrichten auch nie gesagt: "Die Menschenmenge auf dem Platz betrug etwa 457.873 Personen." Oder "Das geschätze Volumen des Fundes beträgt etwa 35,673 Gramm". Ich hoffe ihr versteht was ich meine. Man könnte drüber diskutieren, ob man die Zahlen rundet (bin ich dagegen, weil die Zahlen ja wohl so in einer Quelle stehen), oder ob man eben einfach die ~ weg lässt. Pandora Diskussion 12:06, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Da muss ich dir Recht geben, es macht wirklich einen komischen Eindruck. :) Außerdem sind die Zahlenangaben zum Todesstern - auch die Besatzung - teilweise sehr fragwürdig und/oder umstritten. Gruß, Kyle 12:20, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Um nochmal auf meinen Text bezug zu nehmen... Natürlich würde das Volumen nie in Gramm angegeben werden... öhm... *blödkuck* ... *ErklärungAnDenHaarenHerbeiZieh* ... ::Wenn man mit 1.6 Mio Crew Personen rechnet, da sind in einem Stockwerk im Schnitt etwa 53 Personen (Der Todesstern hat knapp 30.000 Stockwerke, wovon jedes 4 Meter hoch ist ->Complete Crosssections). Wenn man dann beachtet, dass die Stockwerke näher bei den Polen natürlich nicht so groß sind, und der Reaktor und Superlaser auch einiges an Platz weg nehmen, hat da jeder doch noch ganz enorm Platz... Aber das ist ja ne ganz andere Frage, weil so stehts halt in den Quellen drin... :::War es eigentlich Absicht, dass gelichzeitig auch die Anzahl um 300.000 reduziert wurde oder wurde das aus Versehen gelöscht? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:08, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Oh... Nein... das war wohl ein entf zu viel Pandora Diskussion 20:33, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent noch gerechtfertigt? Ich frage mich, ob nach dem Erscheinen von Die Macht des Todessterns die Exzellent-Auszeichnung noch gerechtferigt ist. Sowohl der Aufbau als auch die Geschichte sind unvollständig. Daher wäre ich für eine Abwahl, wenn das nicht demnächts nachgetragen wird. (Ich selbst komm derzeit nicht dazu, den Artikel selbst zu überarbeiten.) Etwa zwei Monate würde ich dafür aber noch Zeit geben, ein Monat Spoilerfrist und ein Monat zum einarbeiten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:08, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Langsam, langsam - sonst müssten wir ja Luke, Leia und Co auch sofort abwählen. Ich denke mal, dass sich da bald jemand finden wird, der die relevanten neuen Sachen hinzufügt. 00:30, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Wenn ihr mir das Buch bezahlt, mach ich mich gerne in den nächsten Tagen daran. Bild:;-).gif Nein, nur ein Scherz. Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich mir das Buch demnächst zulege, schaden kann es dem Artikel wohl nicht wenn ich dort mal reinschaue. Gruß, Kyle 18:51, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Also ich habe das Buch jetzt gelesen und muss sagen, dass sich der Artikel immer noch topaktuell liest. Natürlich, man kann hier und da ein paar Konkretisierungen machen oder in der Geschichte einige Sätze zu den Protagonisten aus Die Macht des Todessterns einfügen, aber selbst wenn es so bleibt wie es ist, wäre der Status Exzellent meiner Meinung nach absolut gerechtfertigt. Ich habe mir von dem Roman mehr Details zur Kampfstation erhofft, was aber fast gänzlich auf der Strecke blieb. Entweder war der Artikel seiner Zeit voraus oder die Autoren des Romans wollten/konnten/durften sich nicht viel neues überlegen.--Anakin Skywalker 21:33, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Meiner Meinung nach fehlt auch das Despayre von dem Todesstern direkt nach der Fertigstellung zerstört wurde. --Darth Vader 22:17, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Und es fehlen noch technische Daten aus dem Handbuch.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:39, 2. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::The Force Unleashed fehlt samt Konzeptzeichnungen gänzlich. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 01:11, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) Größe Also wenn man diesem Bild aus BTM glauben kann, sind die beiden Stationen nicht identisch, und der zweite wirklich größer (geschätzt beinahe doppelt so groß) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:15, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Die WP behauptet, das Bild sei "inaccurate, outdated", und damit käme der zweite Todesstern auf etwa 210 km Durchmesser, wenn man mal davon ausgeht, dass die Angabe von 160 für den Ersten korrekt ist. Bisher habe ich für den 2. aber nur 160 und 900 km gehört. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:35, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Besatzung Waren es wirklich 26.000? Ich meine, es wären 25.000 gewesen... (Quelle) --Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 11:17, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Nein ich glaube es waren schon 26.000 Sturmtruppler.--R2-Ich2 16:10, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::In dem Buch Aufmarsch der Yevethaner ist (auf Seite 141) von 25.800 Sturmtruppen zum Zeitpunkt der Zerstörung die Rede. Also entweder haben Han Solo, Luke, Chewie und Leia 200 bei ihrer Flucht getötet (ich glaube wenn ich zählen würde wären es ein paar weniger^^, außerdem ist nicht sicher ob alle getroffenen tot oder nur verlezt sind), oder (was wahrscheinlicher ist) die Quellen widersprechen sich. In dem Buch ist die Aufzählung nicht komplett, aber die Zahlen stimmen nicht mit denen im Artikel überein. Aber wie man unschwer erkennen kann, wenn man sich den Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen : Ungereimtheiten im Artikel ansieht ist das sowiso alles nicht realistisch (ist ja auch nicht schlimm, ist schließlich Science-Fiction).(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.165.95.110 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14. Jul. 2009, 09:51:49) Suche Bild vom Todessterngrabenn Suche ein Bild von dem Todessterngraben? DarthJosh 16:40, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Bestückung Könnten wir bei der Besatzung die Schocktruppen aus Lethal Alliance und bei Hangar TIE-Abfangjäger hinschreiben? Die TIEs kommen auch in Lethal Alliance und in dem Spiel Die Rache der Sith vor. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:38, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Name Ich war ja bisher froh, dass es diesen Namen nur auf der WP gab, doch jetzt hat er seinen Weg offenbar auch in die Jedipedia gefunden...Ist es wirklich sinnvoll, diesen Namen zu verwenden? Heißt es nicht, dass man auch schauen sollte, dass man den Namen wählt, der am häufigsten vorkommt? Der Victory-Klasse Sternzerstörer heißt ja hier schließlich auch nicht Sieges-Klasse Sternzerstörer. Oder wird ganz einfach nach eigenem Ermessen ein Name ausgewählt? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:33, 19. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Es geht nicht um die Häufigkeit, sondern um die "offizielle" Bezeichnung - und die ist nunmal so. 20:10, 19. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Diese offizielle Bezeichnung bezeichnet aber die Raumstationklasse, nicht die Raumstation ansich. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:20, 19. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::In den Hintergrunddaten der Risszeichnungen steht noch als offizielle Bezeichnung etwas wie Großkampfstation Typ 1 oder etwas ähnliches. Daraus sollte man vielleicht eine Weiterleitung erstellen. Vielleicht ist es aber nicht offiziell. Dnake und Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 16:50, 9. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Exzellent-Abwahl – März/April 2010 (abgewählt) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 20.03.2010 bis zum 03.04.2010 * : Der Artikel ist extrem unaktuell. Auf der Diskussionsseite sind schon etliche Punkte aufgezählt, doch ist diese Liste noch immens weiterzuführen. Desweiteren ist der Artikel teilweise mit POV überzogen und Eigeninterpretierungen von Skizzen, was man etwa durch Einzelnachweise früher bemerkt hätte. Scheinbar hat hier die Exzellent-Auszeichnung eine Wirkung, den Artikel nicht weiterzubearbeiten. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 00:57, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) * : Es müssen sicher nicht sämtliche Quellen, in denen das Ding eine Erwähnung hat, durchgearbeitet werden, doch besonders noch recht „aktuelles“ Material, wie The Force Unleashed oder Die Macht des Todesstern, gehören trotzdem verwertet. Daneben wurden aber selbst Episode II oder Battlefront II nicht einmal gebraucht. Fehlende Zitate beim Aufbau etc. seien verziehen, jedoch heißt das sicher nicht, dass es dafür nichts Passendes gäbe. Vor allem gehören mittlerweile Einzelnachweise in unsere Norm und von daher wäre es unfair, diesen Artikel einfach durchzuwinken. Zudem ist das für Beschreibung und Technik unabdingbar, derweil es bei der Geschichte sicherlich zu verzeihen wäre, auf Einzelnachweise zu verzichten. Jaina 18:55, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) * : Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich hier nicht eher ein neutral geben sollte, da mir der Artikel gut gefällt, doch der Artikel muss überarbeitet werden - und ist deshalb nicht mehr als exzellent anzusehen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:08, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) * : Der Artikel ist zwar gut, aber wie gesagt leider nicht mehr aktuell, so dass der Exzellentstatus (zumindest vorerst) nicht mehr gerechtfertigt ist. – Andro Disku 00:36, 28. Mär. 2010 (CET) * : Ich hab Die Macht der Todessterns ja gelesen, und da geht noh viel mehr. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 08:52, 28. Mär. 2010 (CEST) * : Kann mich in der Angelegenheit nicht entscheiden. --''Bel Iblis'' 19:51, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) * : So super ist der nicht, aber lesenswert? Enhalte mich.--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:47, 28. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Dir lege ich mal nahe, dich darüber zu informieren, auf was du hier überhaupt abstimmst. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 16:36, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Mit 5 Kontra-Stimmen und 2 Enthaltungen ist der Artikel klar abgewählt worden, da einige erhebliche Mängel festgestellt worden sind. – Andro Disku 08:34, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Force Unleashed Beim Spiel The Force Unleashed gibt es ja einen Thronsaal direkt in der Nähe der Superlaserschüssel, sollte man das nicht noch hinzufügen? Gruß Comenor 13:33, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) Triebwerke? Wo sind beim Todesstern eigentlich die Triebwerke? Ich dachte immer das ist ne in sich geschlossene Kugel. --Domi2096 15:33, 20. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Die befinden sich etwa 45°-60° westlich der Superlaserschüssel auf der Äquatorialebene. Pandora Diskussion 18:08, 20. Mai 2010 (CEST) Anzahl der Lasertürme Das passiert, wenn man versucht, Krieg der Sterne technisch zu erklären und irgendwelche Zahlen annimmt: Bei 120 km Durchmesser hat der Todesstern eine Oberfläche von mehr als 45.000 km². Das macht dann bei 12.500 Geschützen eines pro 3,6 km². Im Film sieht es aber bei weitem nicht so aus, als gäbe es einen Zwei-Kilometer-Abstand zwischen jedem Turm. Erklärung? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 178.0.91.17 (Diskussion) 14:09, 12. Nov. 2010) :Erster_Todesstern#Ungereimtheiten steht doch schon im Artikel drin... Die Zahlen sind keineswegs einfach angenommen, sondern stammen aus den offiziellen Quellen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:14, 12. Nov. 2010 (CET) Alderaan der 1. zerstörte Planet? Soweit ich das aus E4 entnehmen kann, ist doch Alderaan der erste zerstärte Planet, oder? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Waxer12 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 21:33, 4. Jun. 2013) :Eher der letzte. Mit Despayre ist Ähnliches passiert. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:09, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) DS-1 Heißt das "DS" Deep Space oder Death Star? Oberstleutnant Antilles vom Sondergeschwader (Diskussion) 09:03, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Es heißt Death Star. Zusammen Death Star-1. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 09:11, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC)